


this is as good a place to fall as any

by maladaptivedaydreamer (morallyambiguous)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, bruce is gonna be pissed, magic in gotham, set just at the end of under the red hood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morallyambiguous/pseuds/maladaptivedaydreamer
Summary: “I’m gonna get you some help, okay?” She says, coming close to the man, hands up, placating. She reaches out to touch him and he grabs her wrist, it almost hurts.“No hospitals.”She rolls her eyes. “Fine, no hospitals. Now let me help you, or you’re going to either drown in your own blood or bleed out.” The pain is almost unimaginable now, he doesn’t have much longer.i.e.: Jason Todd is a stubborn asshole and Moira does not have time for his Florence Nightingale shennanigans.





	this is as good a place to fall as any

It’s raining outside. It’s always fucking raining outside. Moira braces her umbrella against the rain, mumbling a soft _yfitrof_ under her breath. The umbrella stops bucking from the wind but only barely.

Her feet ache and she still smells like blood. She just wants to go home.

A feeling like being stabbed in the throat hits her and she stumbles into an alley. Not a safe place, she needs to leave. Alleys in Gotham are dangerous.

There’s someone there.

The pain in her throat increases.

There’s someone there. Tall, a good foot on her, dark clothing, thick—like fatigues, boots, and he’s bleeding from the neck. She hobbles over, feet and legs hurting.

“I’m gonna get you some help, okay?” She says, coming close to the man, hands up, placating. She reaches out to touch him and he grabs her wrist, it almost hurts.

“No hospitals.”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine, no hospitals. Now let me help you, or you’re going to either drown in your own blood or bleed out.” The pain is almost unimaginable now, he doesn’t have much longer.

He collapses against her, and she stumbles under his weight.

Assshole. She braces him and herself and whispers _emoh_. There’s no flash of light, no smoke, they’re there one moment and gone the next.

What she does miss is one brightly colored crusader landing in the alleyway moments later.

“I’m sorry, B. I lost him.”


End file.
